Waiting For You
by bizzybear21
Summary: Finally Rachel and Puck will be reunited after long six months apart, but could anyone be prepared for what fate had instore for them? With their reunion taking an unexpected twist, will they be able to keep things together? no longer One shot!R
1. Chapter 1

**Hi to everyone reading! :D So this is my first Glee Fanfiction so please don't be too harsh on me XD. I also have 2 other stories both twilight, so read if you like twilight! Although one is a story co-written with JillyBean! Hope u all will like it and if I get a good response to this I may consider turning it into a story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or any of the characters in it either.**

**Rachel P.O.V**

I looked at my watch impatiently wishing that he would hurry up and arrive, I knew I was thirty minutes early but I was just so excited to see him again after six months apart. I knew we

were still together as a couple but with me in the touring production of Chicago, and Noah touring with his band, we never saw each other. I longed for him to hold me in his arms once

more, I longed for those nights that we would just stay up all night and talk. The past six months had been almost therapeutic, I realised I could never live without him or go any longer

without seeing him. Yes I spoke to him three times a day but hearing his voice was never enough. When we spoke I used to imagine him sitting on the other end of the phone rolling his

eyes at something I said or the way he smiled and his cute little dimples. I longed for him to hold me so tightly that the only thing I could smell was his own luscious scent, my favourite

smell in the world. I loved going to see him perform, he always concentrated so hard on strumming his guitar and singing, but yet he managed to maintain a cool and relaxed persona. I

always found something so attractive about Noah when he performed, perhaps it was how passionate he was, or the fact his rough yet musical voice sent shivers down my spine and also

the fact so many of his songs were about me. I always felt I could burst with happiness every time I heard him sing, I always knew he could do it. I searched through the crowd frantically

trying to see if I could I spot him, but of course being so short has its disadvantages.

**Puck's P.O.V**

Six months was a heck of a long time especially when you aren't used to spending even a day apart from the love of your life. She completed me, which sounds desperately cheesy from a

rising rock star and a former stud but there is no other way to say it. I knew that Rachel would be waiting for me at least half an hour early not expecting me, so I wanted to surprise her. I

had brought a bunch of her favourite flowers black and white calla lilies, the may sound unusual but Rachel is not your typical girl. I miss hearing the random rants that she used to take,

they always put a smile on my face unless they were about me of course. When I see her I want her to run up to me and wrap her legs round my waist while kissing me furiously just like a

typical scene from any romance. I want to hug her tightly and rest my head on hers and breathe her in. She always smells faintly of coconut. Listen to me this girl has turned me soft, it just

shows how much I love her. The last time I saw her was the first night she was touring with Chicago, yes she only was the understudy for Roxy, and in the Cell Block Tango, or something

but when she sang her voice was mesmerising, it took we into a world of my own, a world where there was just me and her. I checked my phone, it was twenty minutes to one and I was

just getting off the subway, plenty of time left to surprise her.

**Rachel P.O.V**

It was twenty to one, I wish we had agreed to meet sooner, I contemplated calling him. No I wanted to see him first I knew he would be here soon or at least by one. I didn't even know

what I was going to say to him, it probably will be one of those heart wrenchingly romantic moments when the boy finally gets the girl he has loved since high school, and the one person

who is the only match for the girl. I looked around the crowds trying to spot him, Times Square was always busy on a Saturday afternoon. I continued looked around, and then that's when

I saw it. That's right I seen the 'hawk. Finally after years of having shaved hair he finally grew it back. We had endless conversations on whether or not he should grow it, at one point I

made a pro con list. He knew me better than I could ever imagine, only he would know I could arrive half an hour early.

I stood gazing at him while his eyes were flickering through the crowds trying to find me, he looked like a badass god of some sort if such a thing existed. He had dark jeans on with black

loafers and then a grey shirt that opened slightly at the front which teasingly revealed his perfectly toned chest. He was exactly the same as he was six months ago, only if possible even

more gorgeous. Once he caught my eye, I cocked my eyebrow at him, and his eyes began to light up and he began striding towards me just as I made my way to him. Finally I would be

able to feel, smell kiss and hold him after so long apart. I had dreamt of this moment since the day we parted. I heard a lot of commotion in the background but was too absorbed in the

moment, of seeing his smile and the way his face dimpled at the sides. It was only when I was footsteps from him that there was a sharp eruption of pain in my side.

**Puck's P.O.V**

I reached the top of the Subway steps and frantically began to search for Rachel, I searched hurriedly through the masses of people to find her petite figure, not wanting to spend anytime

apart. I wanted to tell her how badly I loved her, and how badly I wanted her, and to feel her soft warm skin. I scanned the faces in the crowd, until by eyes automatically double tracked

back to one brown haired woman. She cocked her eyebrow at me and her entire face lit up like a child's on Christmas day. Her chocolate brown eyes filled with tears of happiness and

were traced with sadness at the time we had spent apart. She began to run slightly and her dark locks flew gracefully behind her. She looked like an angel and I knew I was finally home. I

sensed the crowds moving away from us, it was although they knew we were meant to be here together. I noticed nothing, I was footsteps away from Rachel and I could feel my grin

widened, hell it probably was wider than the Cheshire cat's grin! Before we could reach each other Rachel began to stop, her eyebrows furrowed and she began to clutch her side, and her

face began to display a deep sense of agony. I ran to her before she collapsed into me in a heap, I looked down at her hands and they were stained with red blood that was seeping

through her shirt.

"Berry? Rachel? Rachel, it's me Noah, can you hear me, stay with me please." My throat began to close up and tears spilled through my eyes.

"Somebody call 911, she's been shot at!" I yelled through the crowds of people who were all grouped together trying to help other victims.

"Noah?" She called weakly, her eyes were wide open and she was searching for my face, but couldn't seem to find me.

"Noah?" She called out and the panic was obvious in her voice.

"I'm right here baby, it's going to be fine." I soothed her as I lay her down on the pavement, on some guy's jacket. I wiped away the tears that were pouring endlessly from my eyes.

"What's happening Noah? I feel so exhausted." She whispered softly.

"There's been an accident, sweetheart but it's gonna be ok just don't close your eyes Berry, please." My voice broke as I pleaded fearing that the worst could happen. She couldn't die

here not like this, not right now. We had only been just reunited we had our whole life together left to live. I heard another gunshot fire in the distance followed by more screams. I tried to

blank it all out, and focused on Rachel. Her face was pale, and a sheet of cold sweat had developed on her forehead, and her side kept bleeding. I took off my shirt and pressed it gently to

her side.

"Mmm, it smells just like you" she murmured, and clutched my hand. I pressed my lips to her forehead praying to God that an ambulance would come soon.

"Keep holding on baby, just a few more minutes ok?" I said.

"Ok" she replied "Noah I'm glad you have the Mohawk again, defiantly a badass rock star" she laughed softly.

I tried to muster some sort of laugh, but I knew that if I lost control I would be wailing on the street , and I didn't want to panic her anymore. I kept reassuring her not knowing what else to do, she barely replied. I stoked her hair and pushed it out of her face.

"Noah, I love you, you know that right?"Rachel said suddenly, she sounded so strong when she said it.

"I do, and I love you too but please, don't say it like that, you make it seem like it's the last time you will say it." My voice quivered as I said it.

She laughed weakly before asking me the words that made me feel my insides would come back up.

"Noah why is it so cold?"

**Tell me what you think and I will love you forever! :D Should I continue?  
**

**Bizzybear xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to TwilightEmz09, JillyBeanX-o-X, Rachel, xIWantItAllx and chikiimonki for reviewing! **

**Also thanks 2 those who added me 2 any favourites and story alerts! Though next time please review too! :) **

**Chikiimonki: Rachel was shot in one of those massacres where people just get randomly shot at. :(**

**So I wasn't really planning on updating but I was sick of studying and I like this story so I did!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character or anything Glee related!**

"This is Rachel Berry, 22 years old and she is another victim from the Time Square massacre. She's been shot in the side, and has had severe bleeding ever since, about five minutes ago she lost consciousness when we were in the ambulance. Currently there have been no signs of internal bleeding, but nothing can be confirmed due to her severe loss of blood." Recited a paramedic.

They wheeled her through a set of double doors into the emergency theatre where I could no longer see her. I had to quicken my pace to try and keep up with these guys, they walk a lot quicker in real life than they do on TV.

"I'm sorry sir, but you will have to wait here. No unauthorised personnel are allowed beyond this point." A nurse informed me.

"Please, you've got to let me go in there with her, she's my girlfriend". I pleaded my voice breaking on the last word, my emotions were beginning to creep over me yet again. Somehow the word 'girlfriend' didn't seem the right term to describe what Rachel and I had together.

"I'm so sorry, but it's hospital policy. I know you want to go through, but for her benefit let the doctors do their jobs." She smiled politely.

Next thing I knew I was just standing there in the corridor not even able to bring myself to find somewhere to sit down. I finally sat down on one of those crummy plastic hospital chairs and then sat nearest to the operating theatre. I tried to gather my thoughts, but I didn't know what to think. What was I supposed to think?

I was so lost that I barely recognised the chaos that was unfolding around me. More victims were being wheeled in flooding the corridor of the hospital, followed swiftly by sobbing friends and family. For some their waiting was over within minutes as the doctor or nurse came to pronounce their death. Every time I saw a member of staff appear through them doors I felt physically sick. My palms began to sweat, my eyes well up and my throat feels it has closed over, thinking that they are coming towards me. I felt empty inside it was although eighty per cent of me was in there with Rachel.

I was so immersed in my thoughts that I could barely hear my mobile ringing. It was Quinn, my pervious baby mamma, and now Rachel's best friend and roommate.

"Hello? " I answered hoarsely

"Noah? Is that you? Are you with Rachel? I've been constantly ringing her for the past half hour, but I can't seem to get through with her. I only called because I knew you two were meeting in Times Square and it's all over the news about some psycho with a gun. Did you see anything? Or are you both ok?" she asked in one huge breath.

I couldn't bring myself to answer her excessive questions, even though I could hear the panic in her voice.

"Noah Puckerman please tell me is Ray ok, are you with her? She sobbed

"She was shot" I whispered, not knowing what else to say. Quinn didn't reply all I could hear was her sobs on the other end of the phone.

"Q, it was terrible we were coming towards each other and just out of no where she was shot. She was shot at in the side, and the doctors won't tell me anything about her. I'm scared Q I don't know what to do and I'm in bits here trying not to think about life without her. All I know is that the love of my life is in there, without me and I feel so hopeless. The only thing I know is that she has lost consciousness, and I don't even know what they are doing with her to save her. I feel like I am just waiting for the end." I cried desperately.

There was a pause as both Quinn and I tried to compose ourselves.

"I'm on my way right now", she replied shakily "I'll phone Brittany and Santana, they can hep get word out. I'll also phone Shelby. You should phone Finn, I remember Rachel saying he would be in the city until Friday at least, and then I think you should phone her dad's." Before I could reply she was gone.

My head was spinning. What should I tell people? That she was shot? Obviously they would presume the worst. I don't know how I was going to handle telling Finn, who had constantly been her best friend over the years, and I didn't want to even think about telling her dads. Finn barely spoke when I phoned him, but assured me he was on his way. The conversation with her dad's was the worst, they were so cheerful at first and I felt sick that I have to change all that.

"Hello?" It was Nigel, Rachel's father who she called 'daddy'

"Nigel, hi it's Noah here." I answered quietly, but he didn't seem to pick up my tone.

"Oh, Noah it's so great to hear from you, Roy come quick its Noah on the phone. Noah I am going to put you on speaker."

"Noah! It's so great to hear from you again. How are you son? Did you meet Rachel is she there with you?" Roy was Rachel's father she called 'dad'.

"Well I something to tell you both and that's why I called" And I continued gravely.

I had to hang up as soon as I told them what happened, I just couldn't bear to speak at all. Tears were streaming down my face as the reality of the situation I'm in hit like a ton of bricks constantly. I put my face in my hands, wishing that this living hell would end for good. If only I had arrived half an hour early just like Rachel, maybe just maybe we wouldn't be here right now. If we met somewhere else maybe we would be back at her place right now. These thoughts and similar ones taunted my mind, and I felt that I would go mad if I didn't see anyone or anything to force me back into reality.

"Noah" a soft voice called.

I looked up, and even though I was blinded by tears I knew the outline of a blonde woman running towards me was Quinn. She broke down just as she reached me, and I couldn't help but do the same.

It felt good having a friend who was able to understand what I was going through, she was like a sister to Rachel, since the end of sophomore year at High School they had became a lot closer. It was comforting to know I wasn't suffering alone, even if everyone else's pain seemed miniscule to mine.

"Did you call her dad's?" Quinn asked whilst sniffing.

"Yea I did, they will get the next flight to New York, and did you call her mum?" I mumbled

"Yes she's in the next state so she should be here in a few hours." Quinn replied softly.

Within the half hour Finn arrived, followed by Brittany shortly after, of course this brought about a whole new round of tears and sobs from everyone. We all sat in the corridor waiting each, of us getting texts and phone calls from fellow Glee clubbers and other firends. Occasionally we spoke to each other, but it was rare. We still were in a sate of shock. At the nurses station I could hear a television blurring, with reports on the massacre.

_It is thought that the gunman armed with a shotgun and a rifle shot his first victims just after 12:30 this afternoon before continuing to Times Square killing, and seriously wounding several others. The police have yet to track down this killer, but have the city heavily guarded at all major exits. Trains, buses and the subway have come to a halt to a hope to perhaps prevent more deaths. To date there are thirty people pronounced dead, and twenty more in critical conditions at various hospitals. The police or anyone else are unsure of who this person is, and what motivated him to display such a vicious attack on humanity. They are urging anyone with any idea who the gunman may be to come forward._

I wished it was me that had gotten shot I would have done anything to save Rachel's life, I was even geared up enough to go out and find the freak.

"Why would somebody shoot Rachel? She is way too nice to everyone." Brittany sighed tearfully.

I didn't know if she was in shock or if she was being genuine. It was hard to tell sometimes. I looked around the ward, still no sign of Rachel coming out. She had been there for hours. In an instant those dreaded double doors swung open and a doctor walked towards me. I braced myself for the worst.

"Noah Puckerman?" He asked.

**Yay so I got the next chapter up and I'm sorry for leaving you all in suspense! Please as usual let me know what you think I'm hoping maybe to get my reviews up to 12-15! It would be great ;)**

**Bizzybear21 xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so it's been a while since I have updated, so sorry about that! ;( I've had exams but I've finally finished! So I'm hoping that I will really be able to work on my stories, especially this one! :P **

**Big shout to all of you who reviewed and, to the amount of you that added me to your favourites and alerts, means a lot!**

**Disclaimer: Once again I do not own anything Glee related!**

**This chapter is from Puck's P.O.V unless I write otherwise because Rachel is...**

Watching the doctor walk down the corridor seemed like eternity had come and gone. My mind felt like a radio that had gone out of tune, I felt I was going to throw up the entire contents of my stomach. The only thing I felt was Brittany squeeze my hand gently and she gave me a reassuring smile, but nothing could reassure me at a time like this. I tried to read the doctors expression as he walked down the hall, it was hard to imagine that he had the power to break the news that would potentially change my life forever.

I examined him as he walked down the corridor, he was still in his surgical scrubs which were splattered in blood. Was that Rachel's blood? I didn't know how this guy did it, I mean telling families that they couldn't do anything for their loved ones, that they had done all they could.

"Noah Puckerman?" the doctor asked

"Yes?" I whispered

"I don't really know were to begin..." the doctor started

"Is she alive?" I shouted surprising myself with the volume of voice.

The doctor sighed before saying "Yes she is, but she's in a coma..."

He continued talking but after the word 'coma' I blanked out, I couldn't listen to him I knew if I did I would be on the floor. I occasionally heard the odd snippet of what he said. I heard him say things like 'the loss of blood put severe strain on her heart' and 'its hard to tell what will happen, her condition is so fragile'. I looked towards the exit debating whether or not I should make a run for it or not, I needed some air I felt that the walls around me were closely in slowly and painfully smothering me.

"Because Rachel's heart has to work a lot harder to pump blood around her body, her condition is unpredictable. Normally with coma patients after three months the chance of them wakening decreases, but for Rachel this could occur after two. If she is able to survive that long. I know it is not the news you hoped for, but you need to stay strong together. Interacting with Rachel also may help, talk to her, read to her or even sing for her. If you have any more questions I will need you to talk to a nurse I really need to get back to surgery right now." He finished gravely.

"If you would come with me I'll take you to the friends and family room, I will get you shortly once we get Rachel moved" a petite blonde nurse said.

She led us into a small room that had some old worn couches and a little kitchenette. I leaned against the wall, trying to get my head around the situation. I had never seen anyone in a coma, only on TV where they were always looking as though death was standing beside them.

I couldn't cope I slumped against the wall and slid to the ground, my head down and began sobbing into my arms. The doctors didn't think she would last two months. I felt as though my heart had been ripped out of my chest and kicked to the other side of the hospital. What the hell was I supposed to do for the next two months wait around, wait for her to die? I wouldn't be able to cope. Especially, knowing that a few hours ago we were excited about seeing each other again, I never thought it was possible to love someone so much but seeing her once again showed me it was possible.

We had only been together for three months previously, because I was such an idiot and wouldn't tell her how I felt. If Rachel died I couldn't even finish that thought. I didn't look at anyone else I just couldn't and also because I was blinded by own tears.

**Quinn P.O.V**

Like everyone else in the room I sat in quietly, there was nothing to say, I mean what could we say? Part of me felt like it was missing, and seeing Noah sitting in a heap on the ground didn't help. I knew nothing I said could comfort him in the slightest way. It pained me to see such a strong brave man slowly fall apart as the one person he loved more than anything in eternity could be so cruelly snatched away from him. My phone buzzed, it was Santana she needed directions to the room.

After texted her I got up and sat down beside Noah, he had outgrown his nickname. Well I had gotten used to calling him Noah from when I was pregnant in high school. I put my arm around his shoulders and hugged him close. He relaxed slightly but kept trembling from the endless stream of tears he produced.

**Puck P.O.V**

Quinn came and sat beside me and put her arms around me. She was Rachel's' best friend of course she was feeling a similar pain I felt , so I let her hug me.

"It's gonna be ok" she whispered and pecked my cheek gently.

"I wonder how long it will be before we can see Rachel?" Finn mused aloud.

"Soon hopefully" Brittany replied "I want to tell her how much I miss her and that she better get her sexy ass together and wake up"

I flicked on the TV hoping for some sort of distraction, fat lot of good that was. It was the news channel and of course they were talking about the ongoing massacre.

"_So far nearly thirty people have been pronounced dead, and approximately ten more are in critical conditions, some victims are even in comas. The killer has not yet been found but the entire of Manhattan has been sealed off. Police are urging if you know anything about these vicious attacks to come forward and-"_

"I think we should turn this off, it's not really helping" Quinn announced tearfully

"_Breaking news just coming in here" the newsreader began "There has been another victim wounded just moments ago-"_

Just as she announced it I threw the remote to the ground and it smashed into pieces, I couldn't do anything but stare at it.

"Puck, please!" Brittany shouted

"Well I 'm sorry" I snapped sarcastically

"Puck try not to get too worked up." Finn reasoned.

I knew he meant well but I just snapped.

"Stay calm? Are you freaking kidding with me Hudson! You want me to stay calm? Did you not hear the news? That bastard is still out there! Killing and injuring more innocent people! And Rachel was one of them, so I can't help feel a little bit angered knowing that that mother fucker has possibly taken Rachel away from me forever!" I yelled at him. I felt my heart pounding in my ears I had never felt so angry in my life.

"You can't even imagine the feeling I feel right now. You don't know what it's like when the love of your life is fighting for her life and I have never been more powerless, I can't do anything to help her" I whispered while my voice quivered as I struggled to speak.

Suddenly another burst of rage came over me and I punched the wall. There was a small mark left, but my knuckles were bleeding.

"I hope that bastard will realise what he has done. Otherwise I want hunt him down. I mean who the hell does he think he is?" I spat out. "I want to find him and wring his neck until he can't breathe anymore" I shouted still looking at Finn.

I stopped out of breath at my rage

"Come here man" he said and pulled me into a hug.

Finn knew me too well and once more I broke down and let my emotions get the better of me.

So that's chapter 3! Enjoy my lovely readers! :D

You know how I love reviews so fire away, your feedback makes my day ;)

If you have any questions feel free to ask me.

Bizzybear21 xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter your comments are much appreciated! It's nice to see some of the same people review each time :)**

**Also thanks 2 anyone who added this story to their alerts/favourites. **

**So in this chapter I will be including Rachel, but not in the way most of you think or hope.**

**So with out further ado I give you chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything glee related**

Shortly after my outburst Santana arrived, eyes red rimmed and pulled me in for a hug. It must have been over a year since I had seen her, I guess in a way we always would be friends. Santana was living the dream in LA right now modelling for major designers, everybody wanted her. When I thought about it we all were doing quite well for ourselves.

When high school finished I decided not to go to college I didn't know what I wanted to do with my life yet, I never really kept in contact with anyone except for Quinn occasionally and any other glee clubbers if I saw them around Lima. I worked in the town's garage repairing cars, it was a passion of mine, even though music is what I really wanted to do. Finn as far as I know went on to study physiotherapy, Mike surprisingly to do photography and media at NYU and Matt a dentist.

The others who were all in the year below us, continued at glee club until they finished. Rachel, Quinn, Santana and Brittany became close friends. Rachel and Quinn moved to New York after high school, Rachel earned a scholarship at Juilliard and Quinn attended NYU to study teaching and Brittany to study dance and drama. Santana also moved to New York but like myself did not go to college, she was taking a course at a community college as a make up artist and that's when she got recruited as a model. So now she travels around the world.

As far as I know Artie is training as a music teacher and is engaged to a woman called Marie. Tina is in San Francisco studying History of Art, and Kurt and Mercedes are studying fashion, but are in London for a year of study. Mr Schue is engaged to Emma finally and they both still teach at school.

It was about two years ago when I met Rachel and the 'gang' again. At 21 I decided to move to New York in some hope of achieving my dream of becoming a musician. I started to work in a music store and also gave guitar lessons. I then finally got a gig to play at a bar twice a week, this happened to be where Rachel worked part time as well. She was working when she saw me sing, it all began here. I was reunited with the four girls and Mike along with their other friends. Then I would see Finn at times as he and Rachel were really good friends.

If only I had told her sooner how I really felt about her we would've had more time together. With all this thinking I can't help remember back to when we first became a couple, well properly.

**9 months ago **

"_What the hell is wrong with you? I don't know what to think of you! One minute we're having a blast and everything seems perfect, and then next minute you turn into such a guy and you are all weird and distant with me." Rachel ranted at me._

"_What are talking about? Everything's great between us we hang together and have loads of fun...if you know what I mean" I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively._

"_Can you not take this seriously for once please, and don't change the subject!" she shouted whilst trying to fight back from smirking at me._

"_Well what do you want from me then? I asked puzzled, did she want a relationship? She was the one suggested we keep it casual, and I knew it would take a hell of a lot for her to admit it._

"_I didn't say that" she mumbled whilst looking down. She paused for a few moments before saying "So maybe I do is that so bad?"_

_I stared at her for a minute, I couldn't believe she was saying what I thought she was saying. Ever since I had met her over a year ago again I wanted nothing more than to call her mine. I was ready for a real relationship._

"_How long have you felt this way?" I asked her. We had been together casually for around five months._

"_About three months" she cringed_

"_Are you freaking kidding me Berry? And you've kept it in all this time?" I questioned while I ran a hand through my hair. God she could be stubborn. "Listen Rach we need to talk" I began._

"_Oh so here it comes then, the typical Noah Puckerman rejection speech then?" she whispered, her eyes were welling up with tears. It killed me to see her like this I just needed to explain in words how I felt about her. I should've manned up and told her sooner_

"_Rachel I, well what I mean to say is. It's not easy for me but" I tried_

"_C'mon Puckerman spit it out" she raised her voice at me._

"_Jeez chill Berry!" I snapped_

"_I know what you're going to say to me so why don't you get it over with and we can get on with our lives" she whimpered._

_She thought I was breaking up with her, talk about being dramatic! How could I put this in words? She stared at me expectantly and began to cry softly. _

"_You're not even man enough to do it" she sobbed and left her seat and began to walk away._

"_Rachel I'm in love with you" I shouted_

_She turned around and stood there flabbergasted, clearly not expecting this. "What did you say?"_

"_I love you Rachel Berry! And I want everyone to know it" I shouted in the coffee shop._

_She stared at me for a while until she realised I actually was being serious. I walked over to her and pulled her against me and I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her soft lips tenderly with passion. Once we broke apart I wiped away a tear from her eye and kissed her forehead._

"_Rachel, I'm an idiot I can't believe it took me all this time to admit to you I loved you. You are the most perfect, beautiful, talented person that I know. Whenever you walk into the room I immediately get goose bumps and my heart rushes at the sight of you. When I'm not with you I think about you, wonder what you are doing, or where you are. You fill my life with light, I never get bored when you are near me. I didn't think I could love somebody or care for somebody in this way, but you proved to be an exception. Life without you now seems pointless, I don't know what I would do with myself. I can never see myself with anyone else other than you. Even the thought of it makes me feel physically ill. You make me laugh so much you are caring, sexy, fun and also my best friend. You are always there for me and have always believed in me in a way nobody else ever has. And for that and so many other reasons that's why I love you." I gushed._

"_I love you too Noah" she whispered in my ear, before once more I took her in my arms and made out with her there and then._

I would give anything to have moments like this again, just to be able to feel the warmth of her skin and the coconut scent of her skin. But yet here we are nine months in the future and she's in a coma.

"Noah Puckerman?" A nurse asked at the door of the room.

I shot up so fast I made my head spin, "Yes that's me, is it Rachel where is she? Is she stable? Is she awake yet? Has her condition worsened?" I rambled.

"We have her in a room, so if you wish please follow me" she replied curtly.

**PLEASSSSEEEEE REVIEW! I'm hoping to get my reviews up to about 25 on this chapter! If you could that would be great! I love hearing what you think!**

**Bizzybear21 xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A big shout out to all who reviewed! :D Also thanks to all who added me to their favourites and alerts! But your feedback means a lot to me so I would appreciate if you would review since you have taken the time to read my story. **

**Disclaimer: Glee and all its character do not belong to me! That also means the super hot Mark Salling and Jonathan Groff *sigh***

"Umm thanks..." I mumbled to the nurse, I was quite embarrassed she had caught a glimpse of my little outburst. But what else was I supposed to say to someone who tells you basically that your girlfriend who is in a coma is in a room where they can hook her up to even more machinery in an attempt to keep her alive.

"She's in room 401" she replied before closing the door.

I sat there dazed for a moment, I was going to get to see Rachel. Part of me was thrilled, but the other part was completely terrified beyond words. How should I act? What will I say? I got up to walk to the door and I became aware that I was alone. "Aren't you guys coming too?" I asked slightly irritated.

"We thought you might want to go alone" Santana said.

"No way. I need you there. I need ALL of you there I can't go in alone, at least not right now." I sighed.

* * *

Five minutes later we reached Rachel's room, I was grateful that they had closed the little blind on the door's window. The closer we got the faster my heart raced in fear. My breathing quickened, my palms sweated, and my stomach felt that it had been squeezed really hard after you have eaten a huge meal. I didn't know how I would cope seeing her like this. Just lying there, motionless. I barely noticed that we were all just standing outside of the room waiting to go in, no body wanted to be the first in.

"You all ready?" Finn asked finally.

"As ready as we will ever be" Quinn replied.

This was it Finn opened the door, and there she was. Lying down in the bed. It would appear she was sleeping if it weren't for the beeping of a heart monitor and a food drip attached to her. The girls all rushed over to her to kiss her and hug her without hesitation. I stood at the end of the bed with my hands in my pockets just looking at her. I couldn't look away. My eyes brimmed with tears as I looked at the most amazing woman I have ever known, who is now in a coma. I was glad that no one pushed me to talk to her immediately, they sensed I wasn't ready to handle it.

"So Ray, you got shot, that must suck." Brittany said whilst holding Rachel's hand. "I once had an aunt, who was in a coma, but my parents told me she was just in a deep sleep, I guess that's easier to hear. So you should hurry up and wake up. What?" she asked

It was only then I realised we all had been staring at Brittany and how easy it was for her to talk to Rachel. I guess I shouldn't be surprised I mean this is the girl who thought dolphin's were gay sharks and kept a bird in her locker, for a year of high school. But all the same it was comforting to see them be so at ease with her. Quinn held her other hand and Santana was at her feet. God I suck, I can't even bring myself to say anything to my girlfriend.

"Noah, why don't you hold her hand you don't have to speak to her until you are comfortable." Quinn came to over and told me gently. She rested her head on my arm and said quietly "I think she would really like that."

Somehow I rediscovered the ability to move again and began to walk closer to Rachel. Since we have been apart all I have wanted to do is hold her close to me and feel her soft skin. I never thought it would be like this. She looked so calm and peaceful. It was weird to say the least I'd never seen her so still, not even when she was sleeping. It was always funny to watch her sleep she talked too much in her sleep. She never shut up, I used to joke with her. For some reason I couldn't help but think about our first official date together.

**Nine months earlier.**

"_So Rach, I was thinking tonight should be our first official date as a couple, what do you say?" I asked her on the phone._

"_Sounds perfect, what are we doing exactly?" She sounded intrigued._

"_If I told you I'd have to kill you" I laughed_

"_Noah please tell me!" she begged playfully_

"_I love it when you beg!" I laughed playfully. She didn't reply but just laughed on the other end of the phone. "Okay okay, come to mine around seven and dress nicely." I replied_

"_Then will you tell me where we are going?" she asked_

"_Maybe, maybe not, I'll see you then."And then I hung up._

_I was looking forward to tonight, I would be our first official date and she was going to love what I had in store for her. I didn't just mean taking a ride on the Puckasaur. When we say casually dating for four months in our case that has meant occasionally kissing, going on dates with Mike and Quinn_**, (Oh yeah Mike and Quinn are a couple)**_ and holding hands in public. It may not seem like much but we do everything a couple does bar actual sex. Although we have come close to it several times, and done other stuff we never went that far. I just wish I was serious with her from the start, I mean I love her so much._

_It was precisely 6:58pm when Rachel rang the buzzer to my apartment, which I share with my band mate Rufus. _

"_Looking for a good time?" she called through the buzzer "I charge one of the best rates in town" she laughed._

"_I'm sorry sugar Rufus ain't here right now, you'll find him on a street corner waiting for ya!" I laughed with her, "C'mon up babe."_

_As soon as she came to my door I opened it and kissed her passionately, I hadn't seen her all day, and boy did I miss her. Once we broke apart she said_

"_Have you eaten already? Because I smell food. Vegetarian lasagne to be precise."_

"_No I haven't, I, well I've cooked a meal for us, I thought there would be no better thing for our first date." I said slightly embarrassed _

"_Noah, you know that's my favourite meal ever, already I can tell this date is going to be perfect" she told me while reaching up to kiss me again, "So I'm guessing that's why you are wearing an apron. I'm surprised you actually are wearing clothes underneath it" she laughed._

_I couldn't help but laugh with her, her laugh and smile was contagious, whenever I saw her smile I found myself smiling along with her. Her laughter was the sweetest music to my ears, it was like wind chimes, and always was sincere. Jeez I sound soft. And she was right I almost did go complete commando underneath the apron, I may still surprise her yet. Instead I decided to wear her favourite blue shirt on me and black jeans. She was dressed beautifully in a teal and black dress that came before her knees along with black heels._

"_You look gorgeous baby" I shouted from the kitchen._

"_Thanks, you don't scrub up half bad yourself Puckerman" she called back._

_Dinner went well and we talked about anything and everything for hours, like always._

"_Guess what?" she gasped dramatically_

"_What?" I asked I knew this was one of those situations where she would tell me a funny, yet dramatic story from the life of Rachel Berry, and I couldn't help but dote on her for it._

"_Remember back in High School, Brittany would sometimes be in Glee with feathers in her hair?" started Rachel._

"_Yea." I urged her to continue_

"_I found out today...wait for it...she used to keep a bird in her locker!" she laughed out loud whilst saying this._

"_Seriously? No way! Is that why I heard chirping in the choir room sometimes?" we both laughed more at the diluted manner of Brittany, but we couldn't help but love her._

_And the rest of the night we joked and talked and messed around when we were cleaning up. I couldn't help but feel how lucky I was to have her and I could see in her eyes that she felt the same way. As we began to make out on the couch later I slide my hand up her thigh slowly, but stopped unsure if she wanted me to go further, so I was over the moon when she placed it back up there. My relationship with Rachel wasn't like any others I didn't want to ruin things with her like I had done in the past. I held her tight and I kissed her neck, her hands reached for the buttons on my shirt, and I broke away from the kiss and said "Are you sure?" She nodded before whispering "I've never been so sure"_

_And that was my calling I guess, I swept her from the couch and she kicked off her shoes wrapping her legs round me before I carried her into my room. Let's just say that was one of the best nights of my existence._

_Then the morning after came and I wanted to show her the date wasn't over yet so I got up quietly and started to cook her breakfast. And this time my cooking had a twist, I was fully commando under the apron._

"_Morning sexy" Rachel came into the kitchen and squeezed my ass. She was wearing my blue shirt and I had never seen anything suit someone so perfectly and it fell to her mid thigh._

"_Hey." I said and kissed her "Now go back to bed, this was supposed to be a surprise" I commanded cheekily._

"_I love it when you take control" she purred and gave me a smouldering look before laughing and walking away._

"_You know you just can't say something like that and walk away" I shouted into her, God she was killing me._

_After I had everything cooked and neatly presented I called into her "Did someone order room service?"_

I'll never forget that first date, she was so alive a stark contrast to how she is now. I slowly sat down beside her and placed her hand in mine. She felt the same but different. Her hand wasn't as warm as it normally is, and she didn't smell the same. I just held her hand between my two for a while.

"Puck, we are going to go get coffee, will you be okay man?" Finn asked

I nodded in reply shakily.

I don't know how long I sat there holding her hand and kissing it, sobbing quietly to myself. I drew a shaky breath before trying to speak to her.

"Hey Rachel, baby it's me Noah. So baby you, uh you where in an accident and you well you got shot." I mentally cringed, it felt even worse when you said it out loud. "So I well, I need you to wake up soon, I don't know what I could do without you, you're my life. So please Ray you have to be strong. You have to pull through this for everyone. For Quinn. For your Dad's. For your mum. And well for me." My voice cracked as I whispered this to her. I stroked her face gently, trying to get some reaction out of her but there was nothing. Tears burned my eyes and I pleaded whispering to her, "Rachel please pull through this, I know you can you are the strongest person I know. If you can't pull through this..." I couldn't even finish, I was so overwhelmed I just sat there and hugged her arm. "Rachel I miss you." I managed to whimper through my tears.

**So I think this is my longest chapter yet! I'm sorry if you think it was too long I'm afraid I might have dragged it out a bit but I really wanted to include that stuff to do with their first date as a couple!**

**So please review once again! Also big thanks to all who have reviewed since my first chapter!**

**The more review the quicker I get a new chapter up!**

**Bizzybear21 xx**

**Pictures of outfits will be on profile!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so I only got 2 reviews for that last chapter! But I don't blame my lovely readers I blame Fanfiction because when I went to see if it was on any of the puck/Rachel pages it hadn't posted! But the chapter was posted so that was a tad annoying. XD Or else nobody wanted to read it!**

**Anyway this is chapter 6 so please let me know what you think. I am hoping to get another chapter posted by the end of the week because I am going on holidays yay! But if I don't I may manage to get a chapter posted, but it's not definite.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

_One month later._

"Hey sweetheart" I called while coming into her room and kissing her on he lips. Even though it has been three long weeks I still wait for her to make some response to let me know that things could return to normal. As if almost to tell me this was all just a bad dream that I can wake up from. But nothing ever happened it was always followed by a long empty silence. A deadly silence that created an ache like physical pain in my heart that tore my heart into even more pieces.

As usual I went over to open the blinds in her room and then put a new bouquet of flowers in a vase on her bedside table. The room was filled with gifts and cards and flowers, all which Rachel would've loved but would've told everyone not to spend money on her. There wasn't much of a view from her room it just looked out onto the streets of the city. It was weird how people just got on with their lives unaware of what went on in this hospital.

The day Rachel was brought into hospital a few hours later the found out who the gunman was. They chased him as far as Queens before he committed suicide. I couldn't even tell you the name of the bastard, that day seems like such a blur now. I took Rachel's hand and kissed it just like I did everyday it was still as soft as if but if since she has been in a coma her skin has looked pale and waxy. Everyday I come here. Since the band and I are just finished touring I still work in my old music store for the love of it really.

"So Rachel, any chance of waking up soon baby?" I asked hoping for some sort of response. A twitch of a finger maybe, or even a slight cough.

"So Mike asked Quinn to move in with him yesterday, that's pretty cool I guess, I suppose they will be getting married next. Your dad's are staying at your place while they're here, they wouldn't let me, and Shelby has to go back to Ohio but says she will be back next week at the latest." I always told her something similar to this everyday, hoping that some of it will be interesting enough to wake her up.

"I brought my guitar with me today, I thought finally I could sing for you. The doc said it could really help since you are so musically orientated. It's one of your favourite songs from your favourite musicals so I know you'll like it."

I looked at my watch it was 7pm, I was just in time. Every night around this time a channel would show old re-runs of Friends episodes and Rachel loved to watch them even though she had seen them all so many times. It was her guilty pleasure, and I wanted to try and make things as normal as possible.

"Hey sugar" a middle aged nurse called as she came into the room.

"Oh hello Noah dear". Twice a day she came in to exercise the joints in Rachel's body, so that when she woke up she wasn't completely bedridden. I helped as I wanted to feel useful around here, when I helped it made me feel that I was playing some part in Rachel's recovery. I had become more positive since the day of the accident, I had spoken with family of other victims and even people who had family members in a coma. There was one guy whose wife had been in a coma for two years and despite the odds just last week she woke up. It gave me hope seeing that people were in worse situations than me.

I helped the nurse with the rest of the exercises, and then watched the rest of the old friends rerun with Rachel. I knew Quinn would be here soon and I wanted to sing to Rachel before she came since it was kind of personal.

"Okay Ray, I want to play this song to you. I know you love it and I really listened to it and I guess some of the lyrics relate to us."

I went over to take my guitar out of its case and began strumming the familiar notes that I had practised for her. My instinct told me told me that this was the right thing to do for her, for us.

_Your eyes_

_As we said our goodbyes_

_Can't get them out of my mind_

_And I find that I can't hide_

_From your eyes_

_The ones that took me by surprise_

_The night you came into my life_

_Where there's moonlight I see your eyes_

_How'd I let you slip away?_

_When I'm longing so to hold you_

_Now I'd die for one more day_

'_Cause there's something_

_I should have told you_

_Yes there's something_

_I should have told you_

_When I looked into your eyes_

_Why does distance make us wise?_

_You were the song all along_

_And before this song dies_

_I should tell you I should tell you_

_I have always loved you_

_You can see it in my eyes_

**(AN: Have changed wording very slightly to fit story, from the musical Rent, will post video at end!)**

"Noah that was amazing, I can really tell that came straight from your heart and soul. It was perfect Ray will love it, it was perfect." Quinn said from the doorway.

"Jeez you scared the crap out of me Fabray" I muttered at her.

"So how is she today any change?" Quinn asked hopefully

"She's the same" I sighed. "The nurse done her exercises about fifteen minutes ago, and no change that I've been told of."

"Do you want to go get some coffee? You look like you need something." She asked comfortingly.

I hesitated before agreeing, we just sat in the coffee shop at the hospital talking about everything and anything really. We stayed there for half an hour before heading back up to see Rachel. Even though it had only been half an hour I felt guilty for leaving her. Every time I went into the hospital, I felt sick right to the gut in case something had happened to her. I tried not to look at the doctors or nurses until I got to her room, only then I could start to feel a mild sense of relief.

When we got back up, and went into her room her doctor and two nurses were both standing at the end of her bed with a clipboard in her hands. My head was spinning a sheet of sweat developed on my forehead and I could feel the coffee and bagel whirling around in my stomach threatening to come.

"Come on in take a seat, I'm just doing paperwork" the doctor said.

Asking us to sit down could never be a good sign. My head had that fuzzy feeling in it just like it had a month ago the day Rachel came in here.

"Okay so I was just checking up on Rachel, and when I was here well, her heart rate decreased, she is still alive so to speak but if it decreases much more or does not improve I'm afraid, well I'm sure you can guess." The doctor told us. I couldn't move I was frozen to the spot I felt numb. My mind went blank I didn't know what to think. All these things the doctor told me slowly destroyed my hope and now it was all gone.

"Noah, he's gone now" Quinn said tearfully. I remained silent. I must have been for a while because Quinn spoke to me once again. "It's near ten, we need to get going visiting time is over soon."

"I need a drink" I muttered hoarsely "And not coffee".

We left the hospital and Quinn turned to me with a serious look on her face.

"Noah please don't loose it now."

"I'm fine I just need something to calm me down" I assured her. She looked at me not entirely convinced before going to her car. "Call me when you get home" she shouted.

So I went to the nearest bar I could find and I ordered shot after shot of the strongest drink they had. I needed to get rid of this empty feeling inside of me and I wanted to drink as much as it took to make it all stop.

**

* * *

As usual give me your opinion on the chapter!**

**So here are some links to hear the song sang by Puck in case you haven't heard it! You defiantly should if you haven't!**

.com/watch?v=KFAsp7Bk_5M

.com/watch?v=X3YYWhMYrCE&feature=fvw

**Okay so I think there are better versions of it with Adam Pascal who is singing, but these were all I could find unfortunately.**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rent lyrics either**

**Bizzybear21 xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**I can't believe it has been nearly 3 weeks since I updated this story! Since I've came back from my holidays I just have not had time! So thank you my lovely readers for being so patient!**

**So this is probably going to be just three more chapters of my story *tear*.**

**I love you all for taking the time to read this story and would love it if you all gave me your feedback!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or puckleberry.**

**And I noticed the links the last time I posted the chapter did not appear right for some reason, the start of them were cut off so it's just ... And then the rest of the link! Sorry for anyone who wanted to look at the videos and didn't get a chance.**

_Three weeks later._

**P.O.V**

My head felt as though someone had gotten a chainsaw and tried to crack my skull several times but failed. That's how sore it was. This pain is better than the other type of pain I try not to think about. The ache in my head is self inflicted, drinking makes it increase and erases the numbness that I feel inside. It makes that pain in my chest go away, and whenever I feel it starting to creep in once again I always have a solution.

I know what I'm doing is wrong. I know it upsets everyone around me. I know it isn't good for me. But I can't bring myself to care the slightest when I don't have one particular person here to help me through this pain and misery I am feeling. And that's because she is in a coma. Her state hasn't improved the slightest and it has been nearly two months now.

Everyone but me seems to be able to try and get back to everyday normality. Friends have came and gone and that's that. I wish I had their strength and determination, but all of that is gone now. Kurt and Mercedes were here for a couple of weeks, but had to leave. Tina has stayed here for a while she's on a break from art college right now, and of course those of us who live in New York are all still about. Mr Shue and Emma came also for a week before they had to go back, but they are coming back next week. Rachel's dads will be back next week and so will Shelby, Artie, Mike, Kurt, Mercedes and friends of both Rachel and myself. That's when it will be two months of Rachel being in a coma and that's when the doctors will ask that all important question.

The noise in the bar was unbearably loud this evening, some wannabe rock band were playing tonight, what would their reaction be if the saw me sitting here drowning my sorrows. I sat here most nights apart from Sunday. My mum always told me never to drink on a Sunday, and I guess it just stuck with me. I never spoke to anyone apart from the person behind the bar. I didn't look at anyone. I didn't speak to anyone. And I tried not to sit beside anyone. I just wanted to be alone.

"Hey there" a voice purred beside me.

I looked up reluctantly, and was met with a blonde woman. She was wearing a tight deep red dress that emphasised her bust and finished tightly round her ass. She looked about twenty five or twenty six, had far too much make-up and fake tan on, and her hair had been bleached to death. Although, two years ago, she would've been the type of woman that I would've gladly picked up at a bar. I didn't even know if I had slept with her before, so many of them looked the same and none of them had the beauty that even nearly matched Rachel's.

I nodded at her so she knew I wasn't completely retarded.

"So can I buy you a drink?" she asked whilst leaning toward me

"No thanks I'm good, and I have a girlfriend" I told her cutting to the chase.

"So, I have a boyfriend" she smiled coyly.

This girl was unbelievable, "I said I was good" and then turned away. That didn't put her off she draped her arm around my shoulder, and I tried to shake her off, but she was too drunk to notice. I felt uncomfortable because I didn't want to face the wrath of her boyfriend if he turned up.

"Look I've tried being nice to you but I can't seem to get that through your thick skull, either that or your puny brain doesn't seem to understand plain English. So let me say it again. Get the hell away from me you crazy bitch."

"So you want to play hard to get" she whispered into my ear, before to my horror she started kissing the side of my face.

"Jennifer!" A male voice boomed from towards the door. Oh Shit.

"Jennifer what he hell?" he roared. He was big, easily a good few inches taller and wider than me. There was no way I could take him in this state.

"Oh hey, baby" Jennifer slurred, and to my relief let go of me.

"Who do you think you are you little punk, coming onto my girlfriend" he yelled and I noticed how threatening his muscles looked in his tree trunk sized arm.

"Listen, bro" I stood up too quickly and everything looked fuzzy, "your little tart started to come on to me. So don't get all John McClane on my ass, I have a girlfriend" I slurred.

He walked over to me and shoved me back causing me to stumble backwards into a crowd of people. "You're so full of shit" he began beckoning towards me. "Of course you would say that, what would your girlfriend say if she saw you now?" he air quoted the word 'girlfriend' which really got my blood boiling.

"Okay guys, you need to take this outside, I can't have you fighting in here" the bar man shouted over to us with his thick New York accent.

I wasn't looking a fight, but I didn't know what to say to set this guy straight. "Okay dude if you don't believe me why don't you call the hospital and ask for Dr Patterson and he will fill you in on things. Then maybe you will know that she's in a coma. Got any more questions?" I yelled. He remained silent, as did the entire bar. "Does anyone want to question me on that?" I yelled again.

"Okay Noah, I'll call you a taxi home" the barman, Reggie led me outside. He was a good guy I'd gotten to know him these past few weeks.

"It's fine I don't need a taxi, I'll call a friend." I didn't look at him, I heard him start to go back inside, "Reggie, I'm sorry for the scene I caused."

"It's okay Noah, I'd be in a similar shape if that happened to my wife" he smiled sympathetically at me.

I sighed aloud in the street, I couldn't go back in there for a while. I checked my pockets for money for a taxi and only found five bucks. Looks like I was walking.

**Quinn P.O.V**

For the third time this week I found myself up at two o'clock in the morning, going to pick up Noah who was drunk on some street corner. This was a regular occurrence now and I just couldn't bring myself to say no to him. It started about three weeks ago and I'll never forget that phone call I got from him.

"_Hello?" I answered groggily._

"_Hey Q it's me." He mumbled awkwardly_

"_Noah, it's three thirty in the morning are you ok? Is it Ray?" I began panicking._

"_Nah it's all good babyyyyy" he slurred down the phone. I had never been so relieved that he was just drunk._

"_Are you drunk?" I asked_

"_A little bit" he sighed "I wouldn't have woken you and Mike from your love shack but I can't find my way home, can you give me a ride home._

I really hated Noah like this, Rachel wouldn't want him to be like this. I tried to talk some sense into him, but he practically exploded. He was drunk out of his mind at the time but I'd never seen him so upset, angry and broken before. It killed me inside.

"Hey" I said as I pulled up beside him

"Hi" he said quietly as he climbed in, he reeked of alcohol the stench made me want to cry, knowing that he was wasting his life away. I didn't want to think what he would be like if Rachel actually died. We rarely spoke when he was so wasted. As usual I would see him into the apartment, and then he would stumble around the kitchen looking for another drink before settling down onto the couch. Later in the morning when I came over I would find him crashed on the couch, I knew it wouldn't be long until he woke up so I would put on fresh coffee for him and put a few groceries away.

"You are home earlier tonight, everything alright?" I asked not wanting to intrude.

"It's nothing I just felt like coming home a little earlier ok?" he replied curtly.

"Okay, I should get going now, I'll see you tomorrow." I sighed wishing that he would just talk to me.

"You don't have to come around you know" he said just before I left.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to" I told him.

"No you don't, are you telling me that you want to see me in this state? You really think that that's being helpful to me?" he muttered.

"Honestly Puck its fine, it's on my way to work" I responded calmly. I was slightly hurt so that's why I called him 'Puck' its not a name I use very often.

"I can manage by myself. You're not my mother you know. I don't need anyone to look after me. I know you have this compulsive need to care and look after others, but you had your chance to. But you put her up for adoption, so move on. " he spat out bitterly.

I couldn't believe that Noah Puckerman would stoop so low. How dare he bring up Beth! He was just as big a part to play in it. I felt as though he had just put a knife through my heart, and slowly dragged it through the rest of my organs. As soon as he said that I stood there staring at him my mouth slightly open and my eyes brimming with tears. That had hurt and he knew it would. He just looked back at me, his eyes not entirely focused. I slammed the door behind me before I broke down completely in my car. I knew Rachel was still alive but it felt as though I was loosing her and Noah at the same time.

**Don't be mad at Puck! He is very upset and drunk!**

**So please tell me what you think of it and of course **_**REVEIW! **_**I want to get my reviews up to 40 after this chapter! That's only 8! So you think you could do that for me? please :)  
**

**Bizzybear21 xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so I'm happy enough with the reviews I got for the last chapter, it wasn't far off what I asked for! Okay so I have not updated as soon as I had hoped but I have been busy working, and formal dress shopping! And today I can proudly say I've got my formal dress! So I am so so excited right now!**

**So here we have it chapter 8! Enjoy everyone!**

**Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Glee.**

**Puck P.O.V**

I was running really fast and I didn't know why, all I knew was that I had to keep on running. I was in the countryside, I don't know where and again I don't know why. I kept on running but I wasn't getting out of breath, which wasn't like me. I was now on a road and I kept running, in the distance I could see to people on a couch looking at something. As I got closer I saw it was my mum and sister, I tried to stop to talk to them and ask what the hell they were doing on a road watching T.V but I couldn't stop. I tried calling out to them but they ignored me completely, or they couldn't hear me. It was odd. Something didn't feel right.

I kept on running and I could see trees in the distance, there was a forest or something up ahead, and that's when I saw her. It was Rachel. She stood there at the entrance with a playful grin on her face. She looked stunning. Her hair was down and was in its natural curls. She had on a beautiful white dress that was strapless and flowed elegantly down her body. She held a bunch of flowers. It was her favourites, black and white calla lilies. Then it hit me. She was dressed for her wedding day. I looked down at my own clothes and realised I was dressed in a proper black suit, and a white shirt open at the collar. It was our wedding day.

Next thing I knew she began to run into the forest, she ran so elegantly she looked as though she was gliding.

"Rachel, wait up" I called. I was so confused, why were we near a forest on our wedding day? But I was thrilled to pieces. I can't believe I finally had the balls to propose to her.

"Berry, slow down" I called again I could still faintly make her out through the tree's.

Very soon I couldn't see her anymore and I began to panic, where was she? I didn't stop running though.

Finally I came to a clearing, and I stopped running. I had found what I was looking for. Rachel stood there gazing at me. Rays of light fell through the debris of the forest and made her look radiant. She looked like an angel. I gazed back and I saw that her eyes were traced with sadness, but she looked happy at the same time. I began to walk towards her to comfort her, and put my arms around her. But then the entire scene changed.

Everything was blurry, and Rachel disappeared. I felt as though I was spinning round and round and had no power to stop. Suddenly I came to a halt and was jolted to the floor. Everything was dark, but I could sense light behind me. I gave myself a moment to take everything in before I searched for Rachel. This new place was silent, apart from a faint regular beeping noise in the background. I got up and spun around to see Rachel lying there in a coma, in her hospital bed. I was in some type of bizarre nightmare that I could escape. I ran over to her bed and took her hand, and just as I did the steady beeping of the heart monitor, became a constant stream of beeping. Her heart was failing.

I backed away trying to find someone to help her when I backed into something hard. I whirled around and came face to face with Finn. I was so relieved to see a familiar face, but he didn't look too thrilled to see me. He had a look on his face that I had only seen once. The look that I had hoped never to see again in my life. Next thing I knew he yelled

"Screw you! Screw all of you?" And then he punched me in the face.

It was the time that he found out that Quinn wasn't pregnant with his baby. I felt the warm blood trickle down my nose and began to hit my lips. I hated the warm rusty taste of blood, the smell enough was enough to make me sick.

Next thing I knew the scene shifted again, my nose had stopped bleeding and magically the blood had disappeared completely. My mum was standing in front of me her arms crossed and was shaking her head disapprovingly at me. It was a look I was all too familiar with. The scene shifted again and there was Quinn standing in front of me. Her face was crumpled up with pain, and her eyes were brimming over with tears. She looked as though somebody had just struck her across the face. I tried to walk over to her and comfort but she just yelled back at me.

"Screw you Noah Puckerman, I'm done here. I'm done with you. I'm sick of trying to help you make something of your life, when you always will end up with nothing. I have done nothing but help and reach out to you and here you are throwing it all back in my face. You say your a hard core badass, well lets see how hard core you really are when you are alone and drunk at three AM."

These harsh words hit me like a bullet in the gut. It only took me moments to realise this had been her response to what I had spitefully said to her recently. I should never have said it, and I hated myself for it.

Before I could do anything else, the scene shifted once more, I was beginning to get use to this, not out of choice I might add. I was sitting on the ground, literally hanging my head in shame when I heard a familiar voice call out 'Noah!'

I looked up and there she was, running there she was running towards me, smiling at me so widely. Maybe this sucky dream was changing, maybe it wouldn't end so badly. Although my gut instinct told me I was wrong. Maybe I would wake up before the worst would come. This time I'm sure she can see me, she's looking directly at me. I'm sure she can see me. Her eyes are burning with longing and passion.

Suddenly she clutches her side, and everything seems to fall into slow motion. I see her forehead slowly crease with pain, her jaw clenches as she tries not to scream out in pain. She then moves her hand slightly so I can she reams of blood beginning to seep through her clothing. I try to run towards her because I know what's coming next but I can't move. I stuck to the ground. It's as if someone emptied a truck load of superglue onto the ground, and I've been chucked into the middle of it. I try to close my eyes to stop myself from seeing this living nightmare from continuing for a second time, but I can't. My eyes won't close, it's as if I'm completely paralysed.

Rachel looks around her searching for anyone to help her, she can't see me anymore. Her eyes search frantically for me through the invisible see of people. "Rachel" I try to call out but my voice is lost from me. I try again but I cannot produce any sign, or indication that I am lying here paralysed. Slowly she begins to wobbly slightly and she lets go of her side for a moment, but her knees buckle. She is so weak. Her skin has gotten paler by the second and I can see a sheet of sweat glistening on her forehead. She falls to the ground with no one there to stop her. I wasn't there to catch her. She cries out in pain once more before rolling onto her back and clutching her side and crying out for help.

"Please somebody help me" she kept on crying and screaming in sheer agony "You need to call Noah, he's my boyfriend. You have to call him."

Seconds later she vanished from sight, and all that was left was a grey headstone, with her voice echoing around begging, "You have to call Noah he's my boyfriend, you have to call him."

Seconds later I was wakened with a jolt. I shot up and I was in darkness. I looked around, and tried to recall exactly where I was. I was in my apartment. It had all just been a nightmare. It was as if some of the worst moments in my life were all crammed together into some huge collage. I didn't know what time it was but I saw streams of light creep in from behind the curtains. I checked my phone and it was only 6 am in the morning. Great. I knew I would never get back to sleep now. I slumped back down onto the couch to be greeted with skull splitting headache from the night before. It was nothing new for me but the realistic nature of my dream intensified it.

I dosed on and off for a few hours, but I didn't hear Quinn come in, nor did I smell a fresh pot of coffee brewing. It had been over a week since I said those cruel words to her, and since that I haven't left the apartment. God I could be such a screw up. I didn't mean to hurt her, I wish I could take it back, but I can't. I was drunk and feeling sorry for myself and the pitiful mess my life has turned into these past few months. She had to know I didn't mean it. But she has put up with my shit long enough I don't blame her for not wanting to be near me. I didn't even want to be near me anymore.

I decided finally to drag myself up off the couch and into the bathroom, to shape myself up a bit. Something about that dream really startled me. It was the fact that Rachel had appeared in it, not once but twice. Ever since the accident I have not had one dream with Rachel in it, good or bad. It felt as though it was a sign for me to go and see her. It was as if she was telling me that I had to go see her more often. Maybe it was a sign things may change for the better.

I looked at my reflection once I got into the bathroom, and let's just say I didn't expect what I saw. I looked like hell. There was no other word to describe it, just sheer and utter hell. My stubble was beginning to sit in odd tufts and went right down my neck. My eyes had a yellowish tinge to them and were bloodshot. I had bags under my eyes that made me look as though I hadn't slept in years. My skin looked dull and greasy. And my hair, well the hawk looked tired and pathetic, it didn't look cool or badass any more. It had bits of god knows what in it. But the first thing I needed to do was shower, because the stench coming from me was making me feel even more nauseous.

Once I was clean shaved and showered, I looked slightly better. Yes I still looked tired, but it wasn't that. I looked at the hawk, and it just didn't look right sitting there on top of my head. Next thing I knew I lifted a set of razors and muttered, "Here goes nothing Puckerman."

Two hours later after I had cleaned my apartment, I was outside and on my way to the supermarket. I hadn't been out during daylight hours for weeks, maybe months. God the neighbours will start to think I'm a vampire or something weirder. It felt weird. After I done everything bar fumigate my apartment it was finally in a more liveable state. Now that I was out, I felt so exposed. In one way my head felt so naked without the hawk, and in another way I felt exposed and I was afraid of meeting someone I knew. I would get a sympathetic smile or a pat of the shoulder, and I was sick of that.

I tried to get things done as quickly as possible, I stopped at the bank, went to the dry cleaners and then to the grocery store. It was relaxing to have a sense of normality about my routine once again. Once in the supermarket I got the essentials, and made sure I picked up some flowers for Rachel. I was beginning to feel more at ease and then I ran into Mike. We just stood there awkwardly for a few moments, but he looked angry.

"Umm... hey" I muttered. He didn't reply at all.

"So are you just going to ignore me then?" I asked him. Still nothing. "Look I know I was out of line, and you have every right to be pissed at me but...,"

"But what?" he interrupted. "If you apologise to Quinn, it will be ok? Look I know this has been hard on you, but it has been hard on us all, especially Quinn. She has been there constantly for you, but did you ever think that she needed someone other than me to be there for her? I'm not going to ignore, I am still your friend, but you need to get yourself sorted, and I'm glad to see you look like you have started that. But just don't leave it too late to sort things out."

He began to walk away before turning around and saying "Like the new do bro." And he signalled to the hair.

It was moments like this that made me realise just how much I missed Mike and how good a friend he had been. I tried to make a mental promise to myself that I would make more of an effort.

After I had got everything done I went home, and I was just in when Rachel's dad's called to say they were coming over. I couldn't say no but I didn't know if I could face them right now. But nonetheless I was glad that my apartment and I looked presentable. They stayed for a while and then cooked dinner for the three of us before going back to their hotel.

I turned in early for once, and just lay in my bed to think. I thought about everything, good things and bad things. While I was thinking I realised I hadn't been in Rachel's apartment since I had came back to the city, I felt an urge to go there. I don't know why but I did. And I think I will.

* * *

**So finally I got Chapter 8 posted. I must admit it did take me longer than I expected to finish it off. I had most of it done since Thursday, but have had no time to finish!**

**So I keep changing my mind about how much more to write but I now defiantly think there will only be two more chapters, I know I said that last time but I mean it now...I think XD**

**Anyway I hope you liked this chapter and how we see Puck begin to shape up a bit! So the next chapter he is going back to Rachel's apartment, so what do think should happen there? **

**I think this must the longest chapter I've written, so you know what to do!**

**Bizzybear21 xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**I actually can't believe it has been over three months since I updated my story! What has happened to me? **

**Well there was no excuse for me to no have updated during August none at all!**

**During September and October well I have been busy back at school, visiting universities and applying for them. Even this early in the school year the teachers have arranged a photo to be taken of the year for a year book type thing! Scary times!**

**Anyway I'm back writing now and this is the penultimate chapter of my story, yes the next chapter is the last one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

**P.S what does everyone think of the new season of Glee so far? **

**Chapter Nine**

**Puck P.O.V**

So this was it I was finally ready to go into Rachel's apartment. I didn't know what to expect or see, but now I never seem to know. I imagined the worst case situation would be if there was nothing there or if the place was a mess now that would be something that would never happen if Rachel were awake.

I was feeling pretty confident about coming here to start with. I got up this morning for the first time in weeks without any sort of hangover, and I actually ate a proper breakfast. I left my apartment by ten and took the subway to Rachel's place. Before I went in I stopped to get a coffee and then made my way to her apartment building. Compared to my place Rachel's is like a palace. Her dad's bought it as a graduation present from Julliard. It's on the Upper West side and overlooked Central Park the building even has a doorman for Christ sakes. He was a middle aged guy from Queens called Julian, he was nice always greeted me. Today was no different he greeted me in the same way as usual except he also give me a hug and a pat on the back.

I was fine until the elevator reached floor eleven. Rachel's floor. Her apartment was one of the furthest from the elevator, and that walk seemed like a lifetime and I started to get more and more nervous with every step I took. My heart thudded against my ribcage and a sweat broke out on my brow. Next thing I was standing outside her door with my keys in my hand, my arms pinned to my side. _C'mon Noah you can do this, be strong. _I kept telling myself this, generally it didn't have any effect on me, but for once it did. Next thing I knew I found myself unlocking and pushing the door open.

I stood at her doorway for a minute not knowing what I should do next. The place looked the same, but different. I took a deep breath and stepped into the place. Well that was the hard part over, or so I thought. I took my first steps in and closed the door and looked around.

Like said it was the same but different. It was the same because everything was the same way I remembered it. It was the same because everything was in the right place. It was the same because it was unusually clean. There even was the scent of Rachel's perfume. However it was different. It was different because there wasn't the smell of coffee this early. It was different because it was quiet, usually there would be music or Rachel singing. And most of all it was different because Rachel wasn't there.

I sat down on her couch and put my head in my hands. Why did I come here? Why did I think this would be good for me? It just made me feel like crap. Being here reminded me Rachel wasn't here, it made it all seem too real. That it wasn't a nightmare I was going to wake up from anytime soon. I began to think of all the good times we spent in here. There was times when we would just stay in the whole weekend and lie in bed together just talking and holding each other. There was time when I tried to teach Rachel to cook and let's just say that didn't go too well.

"_Okay so I'm going to teach you to cook something simple first today so we will start with pasta bolognaise" I announced dramatically._

"_Oooh I love bolognaise!" Rachel giggled, and then came over to me and wrapped her arms around me kissing me passionately. I returned the kiss before pulling away._

"_Hold there Rach, you need to take this seriously, what are you going to do if I'm not around to cook for you?" I asked_

"_I'll get my other boyfriends to do it for me" she joked to me_

"_Ha! I'll bet none of them are anywhere as good as me!" I wiggled my eyebrows at her."Right c'mon lets get started"_

"_Yes chef!" she shouted mockingly and saluted me._

_I couldn't help but laugh at her, I just found her so cute. So we continued with the cooking lesson and all went well until it came to actually cooking the food._

"_Rach keep stirring that you don't want it sticking to the pan." I told her_

"_Its fine, it's fine. Don't worry about it, it will wash off." She replied._

_So we went and let everything cook for a while and let's just say we got preoccupied because when we came back in the sauce had turned black and now stuck to the pan._

"_Did you not turn it down before we left?" I asked_

"_Well I thought I did" she began_

"_Rach! Besides the fact we now have no dinner you could have started a fire. Its one of the must know things about cooking."_

"_Okay your right, next time I promise I will be better"_

"_Geez, only if you promise to do as I tell you" I reasoned just as I turned the heat on the stove to see if I could resurrect it in any way instead there was an explosion of tomato sauce._

_Rachel stood with her hand clasped over her mouth and trying to muffle her laughing that slowly was getting louder and louder._

"_I so sorry" she gasped between her laughs and continued laughing._

"_What, it's not that funny." I smiled at her laughing._

_She just kept laughing and holding her sides and I still didn't get what she was laughing at until I felt something warm trickle down the side of my head. I ran to the mirror and yelled at what I saw. There was tomato slosh in the hawk!_

All of a sudden I heard the rattling of keys in the door, who the hell is coming to Rachel's place that has keys? Maybe it was the repo man? I didn't even know if any of her bills had been paid. Or maybe it was one of her dad's? But they had just flown back to Lima yesterday. I continued thinking of the possibilities of who it could be, for a second I even expected Rachel herself to walk through the door. But it was Quinn. She looked startled to see me and her jaw dropped slightly, and she stood there staring at me for a moment before she composed herself.

"Noah! I didn't know you were here. I'll... Um go and let you..." and then she gave her head a nod.

I realised this would be the perfect time to get Quinn to talk to me again so I jumped up and went to the door and held it open to stop her from closing it.

"Please Quinn, wait can I talk to you please?" I realised I did sound pretty desperate, but I had missed Quinn.

"I've been an idiot Quinn, you were right all along, I mean you usually are" she made a face as if to say 'well that's true'. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you, can you forgive me for acting like such a jackass? I know you were just trying to help me and be there for me and I was so self absorbed that I couldn't even see that you needed me to be there for you too. I mean you and Rachel, were-I mean are like sisters. I didn't even pause to think that you too may feel something similar to me. I screwed up Quinn, I screwed up bad. It's just...it's just I miss her so much." My voice trembled on these last words.

"I feel as though I'm missing a vital organ, I just can't seem to feel anything...nothing other than pain" I finished I wiped my eyes.

I was like a water tap these days I just never seemed to stop crying. I looked up at Quinn whose face was also tear streaked and next thing I knew she came over and hugged me close and broke down completely. I don't know how long we stood there and cried for but it felt good to know Quinn was there for me.

"'Noah Puckerman why couldn't you have told me that before?" she laughed shakily, "C'mon lets go get some coffee."

Thirty minutes later I was sitting with Quinn in the nearest Starbucks, drinking coffee. I felt a lot more at ease with Quinn with me, we just talked about general things avoiding the topic of Rachel but I knew we couldn't ignore it forever so I started.

"So how come you were at Rachel's earlier?" I asked, there was a silence so I took a sip of coffee so I had something to do.

"I visit her apartment sometimes" she began "I've went in and cleaned the place a bit, opened the windows and curtains, I wanted it to feel as though she was still living there, just away touring with another show or something. It's stupid I know" she sighed.

"It's not." I told her "Rachel would think you are insane for doing it but she would like that you are doing it for her." I smiled reassuringly and patted her arm.

We sat in silence for a while just watching the city go by. It was hard to imagine that the hundreds who passed us had a life of their own to live and were not just mere figures within the city. I wondered to myself whether any of them had a girlfriend in a coma in a hospital within three miles from them.

"So have you been to see Rachel?" Quinn enquired timidly as if she was afraid to strike a nerve. I don't blame her; I had been rather sensitive about everything.

"No, not since I went with you." I hung my head in shame literally, I couldn't believe that I wouldn't go and see Rachel.

"You have to go sometime Noah...you may end up regretting it." She said gently

"I know. I keep saying that I will go, but it's just too hard. I just keep remembering how I felt the last time I seen her. How I felt when she didn't wake up, she just got worse."

"What if I went with you?" Quinn asked "We wouldn't have to stay for long, but I think you would feel slightly better if you seen her."

"You're probably right" I agreed reluctantly

"Aren't I always" she laughed and for once I laughed as well.

Before I knew it I was in the hospital making my way up to Rachel's ward. Nothing had changed the place still had that overpowering scent of disinfectant, and the corridors were still that sickly colour of beige. The place made me feel uncomfortable and a little nauseous. It had been weeks since I had seen Rachel and once again that overwhelming fear from, that feeling of unknown returned. It felt like I was visiting Rachel for the first time after the accident again. I kept my eyes glued to the ground and followed the blue line which I knew took me Rachel's room.

"Noah, we're here" Quinn told me.

I looked up and there was the door to Rachel's room. The door that caused all my nightmares to come true. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

Nothing had changed. There was still the faint beeping of her heart monitor in the background. It still smelt the same. Rachel was still in the room. Still in a coma. The only thing that had changed was the flowers on her bedside table.

"I should have brought her flowers." I said to Quinn

"If you want I will get you some from her, I know her favourite." Quinn asked. I knew she wanted to give me some alone time with Rachel so I gave her twenty bucks and she left.

I stood by the door still reluctant to go in. So many questions were circling in my head, what if she got worse? That was one among many. I hesitantly made my way towards her, and sat down on the bench by her bed.

Unsure of what to do next I took her hand, and just looked at her. Her skin didn't have its usual radiant glow to it, it appeared a lot paler and had a greyish tinge to it. Her hands were still as soft and warm as ever. Around the room there were various cards and balloons, and even pictures of us all as a group. It was nice in a way, it reminded me of all the amazing times we have shared, but it also reminds me that we may never have times like that again.

"I really miss you, you know" I began I was unsure of what to say next. "I know it's been a while since I came to see you Rach, I don't even have a good enough reason to why I haven't been here. I've been a mess babe. I'm still a mess. I can't think without thinking of you. I can't laugh without feeling some sort of guilt, knowing you are stuck in here. I can't even watch the T.V because I always see something that reminds me of you. I need you Rachel, I'm nothing without you. I love you so much that I'm in agony just thinking that I might never hear you talk, laugh or even sing again. So you have to wake up." I told her gently squeezing her hand whilst kissing it. "I can't even imagine a life without you in it, and I don't want to have to experience it either. If only I'd come to meet you earlier that day you got shot, we mightn't even be here now. It sickens me to then core to think about the pain you went through, and I wish that I could have taken it off you somehow. I wish they had shot me instead. We should be able to have a future together, I want to move in with you, marry you and even have your babies. So please Rach please, you have to wake up, you just have to."

Yet again I found myself crying by her side, if I wasn't so upset I would be calling myself a woman. I sat there with Rachel for a while waiting for her hand to twitch, or her eye lids to flicker, but no such luck. I small part of me thought that this time she might actually wake up since it had been so long since she heard my voice. After ten minutes I got up to leave, I'd just text Quinn to tell her I couldn't stay there any longer.

Being as unfortunate as I am just before I reached the elevator I ran into Rachel's doctor. I couldn't even tell you his name as I made sure not to run into the guy. All he ever did was give me bad news, and I'm sure today was no different

"Mr Puckerman?" he asked

"You can call me Noah doctor" I told him

"Noah, I realise that this is a very hard, tragic time for you and Rachel's friends and family but I have important business to discuss with you. As you are aware, near three months have past since Rachel has been in a comatose state, and at this point we need to discuss her options."

I felt the colour drain from my face, and felt my heart rate slow down. Had it really been near three months? And what were Rachel's options that the doc talked about?

"You see, after three months in a comatose state the chances of any patient waking up or even making a full recovery decreases dramatically. But-"

"What are you trying to say Doc?" I asked point blank.

"Well you do have options. The first would be to move Rachel to an intensive are home for patients in a comatose state. There are excellent facilities in the state of New York, with twenty four hour carers, so she would be in the care of professionals. How ever as I said previously her chances or anyone's chances of waking up are falling as we speak, and although I have seen patients wake form a coma after years, but that is rare. Many remain in a coma for up to ten years before the family chooses a different course of action. I'm sure Noah you would have some idea of how horrendous that would be, so you really need to consider you options. Although-"

"What other options are there?" I asked feeling sick at what he had told me already.

"Your other option would to be to turn off the life support machine." He stated

I clammy sheet of sweat broke out across my forehead, once again the colour drained from my face and I felt I was going to throw up any minute now.

"By no means am I asking you to make any sort of decision now Noah, but I do need you and Rachel's family to consider these things.

"I gotta go" and I got into the elevator, leaned against the wall and fell to the ground. I didn't even notice it reaching the reception.

"Oh my God Noah! Are you alright? What happened? Is it Rachel? Please tell me something" Quinn cried hysterically.

I just shook my head at her slowly "The doctor just reminded me that it has been near three months from Rachel has been in a coma."

"Oh...Oh I see what you mean, he mentioned it yesterday to me, I completely forgot Noah I'm sorry."

"Its fine, don't worry, listen Quinn I think I'm gonna head on home, phone Rachel's parents, and fill them in." I said in a low voice.

"Ok, are you sure you're ok? I'll come home with you if you want, or we can grab some dinner?" I knew she wanted to make sure I went home and not to some bar, or maybe she was just genuinely wanted to do what she said.

"No it's fine, you should visit Rachel, give her those flowers. Visiting her took a lot out of me, but I'm glad you let me stay with her alone. Maybe tomorrow I'll be able to stay for longer. But I need some time to think Q." This was the truth.

"Ok sure, I'll call you later Noah." And she pulled me in for a hug and pecked me on the cheek.

"See you later" And I turned and began to walk towards home.

I knew exactly where I was heading, I needed a drink. I promised myself I wouldn't get hammered, I had changed, and I just needed something to calm my nerves. Instead of getting the subway, I walked to the bar, it took nearly an hour but it gave me time to think. But I still didn't know what to do.

"Scotch please, make it a double actually." I said to the unfamiliar barman.

Ten minutes later I was on my second scotch and I felt my phone buzz. It was an unfamiliar number so I left it. It then rang another two times, but I didn't care I just ignored it. Five minutes later Quinn called but I ignored it, she knew I wanted to be alone. Ten missed calls later Mike called and then Finn, and then Shelby. What did everyone want? Can they not understand that I want to be alone?

So I turned my phone off, it was just pissing me off.

I ordered another scotch, Reggie wasn't on tonight and for a brief second I wondered why. Although it was probably best I didn't see him after my behaviour the last time.

"Are you Noah Puckerman?" The bar man asked me

I really wasn't in the mood for some stranger to ask about the band or to just talk to me about anything.

"Yea, who's asking?" I replied

"It's just you have a phone call" he said while motioning to the phone.

"Geez, why don't they understand I want to be left alone? Tell whoever it is to leave me the hell alone." I was getting angry, and the barman seemed rather startled at my reaction. Why wouldn't he be, I was being a dick. It wasn't his fault he was just doing his job but I couldn't bring myself to apologise.

"It's from some girl Quinn? I think, she said she's calling from the hospital and she needs to speak to you its extremely urgent. I think you should take it Noah."

Oh shit.

It all added up now, why I had so many missed calls from everyone. Oh fuck I could be such an idiot. I practically all but flung myself over the bar to the phone.

"Quinn? Talk to me!" I shouted and I couldn't hide the panic that was in my voice.

**So that's chapter 9!**

**Hope everybody who reads it enjoys it! I haven't completely decided what I want to happen in the last chapter so anyone who has a suggestion leave a comment or send me a message.**

**Please review!**

**Bizzybear xx**

**P.S- I've had this chapter ready to be posted for a few days now but my internet hasn't been working so I near ready to die without it! I'm not sure if it's to do with the bad weather or not but this chapter is posted as soon as my internet works again!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Firstly I owe ALL my readers a MAJOR apology for not updating! I've had half this chapter written for ages but have never had any time to finish it. I know it may seem like an exaggeration but anyone who has experienced their last year in school will know how hectic it is!**

**So this is the final chapter of my story! Exciting stuff! I'm glad I finally have been able to get around to writing it, and I hope nobody is disappointed!**

**Just want to give a HUGE thank-you to everybody who has read this story, added it to their favourites/and any alerts, and especially to those who reviewed it! I have loved hearing what people think it's so rewarding, and it would be great if I could get the review mark up to 50 with this last chapter!**

**I definitely hope to find the time to start another story during the summer! So without further a due I give you Chapter 10!**

**Chapter 10**

After receiving that phone call I knew what I had to do so I grabbed everything I had and threw a few tens at the barman before sprinting out the door. It has started to pour outside within seconds I was soaked to the skin, but I didn't care I needed a cab. Where the hell where they when you needed one? I decided to run up the street for a bit hoping to see one and just as I turned the corner I spotted one pulling up.

"Take me to Lenox Hill Hospital" I demanded "And I'll give you twice the fair if you can get me there in fifteen minutes, its urgent". I knew we weren't far away from so it could be done, and the taxi driver didn't need to be told twice to go.

My head was spinning it may have been from all the alcohol or it maybe just from the rush of the situation, never the less I didn't want to think about what I'd just heard, the sooner I got to the hospital the better.

The roads were surprisingly deserted even for two in the morning, so it was no surprise the taxi man got me there in just over ten minutes. I was grateful for a cab never mind getting their in fifteen minutes so I gave the guy fifty bucks for a twenty dollar fair, and then sprinted inside.

I knew where I was going I'd been here too many times before and tonight would probably be the last time. I hope. Not even bothering to wait for the elevator I went for the stairs taking them two at a time and I reached the sixth floor in record time. I all but threw myself through the double doors ran for dear life down the hallway, ran into a medicine cart, nearly knocked over an old lady, slipped because I had created a puddle from my clothes and finally I reached Rachel's room. I had to stop for a minute and catch my breath or I was pretty sure I would have passed out. A few seconds I shoved Rachel's door open to find the room deserted. It was in darkness.

Where was everyone? More importantly where the hell was Rachel? What had happened in here? And after that moment I couldn't remember what I had been told on the phone. All I remember was a voice saying 'you need to get here right away.' I punched the wall and then slumped against it and began shaking all over before I let out a cry so loud I'm sure the entire ward heard me. Rachel was gone and there was nothing I could do. I had dreaded this moment for so long and it just didn't seem real. I found myself gasping for breath, but I didn't care. I started shivering and my wet clothes felt like a tonne of bricks was weighing me down. What was the point in living if I couldn't share my life with the person that I loved more than life itself? This couldn't be real it just couldn't. I don't know how long I sat there until a nurse came. She had helped care for Rachel over the past few months and right now I couldn't remember her name.

"Noah? What are you doing in here?" she asked. I couldn't find my voice to answer her question, I couldn't even look at her. "Come with me" she said gently. I didn't want to I just wanted to stay in this one place forever and never move again. "Noah please you need to come with me" and she extended hand. I took it and began to follow her up the corridor. I had no idea where we were going, but I hoped it wasn't to talk to someone 'important' or to someone 'who could help'. I really couldn't deal with trying to make any arrangements right now.

She stopped outside another room, it looked just like any other room in this place.

"Why don't you go inside, just shout if you need anything." And then she left.

So I opened the door and there was Quinn, Mike, Finn, Brittany, Shelby, Brittany, Artie, Santana and even Kurt. I was shocked at how quick each of them got here and I nodded at each of them before my gaze went to Rachel. And then my heart stopped.

I stood there absolutely dumfounded. I closed my eyes to make sure it was real, it wasn't the first time I had imagined something. But it was real. The evidence was right in front of me. It was impossible to deny it.

Rachel was awake she sat there smiling at me, that smile that I loved so much. Without thinking I ran over to her and kissed every inch of her face. Tears of happiness were streaming down my face, it was like Niagara Falls had opened. I only just noticed the gang leaving the room giving us some privacy.

"Rachel, I can't believe you are awake" I gushed in between kisses. "You have no idea how much I've missed you, please never do that again". I just kept on telling her how much I loved her.

"Noah, I love you so much" she replied before tearing up. A tear trickled down her cheek but I caught it with my finger. She hugged me and everything felt right again, I stopped shivering and my heart felt it had swelled up again to twice its usual size.

"Berry, what happened to you? I've been a mess without you, please never do that to me again!"

"Ha I'll try but of my things to do, being shot was never one of them" she laughed gently, but I seen her shift and her face showed the pain that she still felt in her side.

"Hey, you ok? What did the doctor say?"

"Oh I'll be fine it could be a while before I'm back to normal, he mentioned something about physiotherapy. Looks like I won't be performing for a while" she sighed.

"Well then I'll just have you all to myself" and I took her hand and kissed it. "God I've missed you so much, I really thought I had lost you at one point."

"You'll never loose me if I have anything to do with it" And she pulled my head towards her and gave me the kiss that we should have had all those months ago.

**So hope that ending didn't disappoint anyone, I just couldn't bare to kill Rachel! But if enough felt strongly about it I would write an alternative ending I guess. I'm thinking of writing an epilogue also just to summarise the next year in their life, so tell me what you think!**

**Thanks again SO MUCH to everyone who read this story you guys are awesome!**

**So I'll ask one more favour from y'all...please ****REVIEW****!**

Bizzybear21 xxx


End file.
